


The Darkest Hour of The Night Just Came Before The Dawn

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: The darkest hour of the night just came before the dawn.The share of good and bad, darkness and light, black, white and gray, they all have them. They have flown to the highest peak when they got up after falling into the lowest hole.What they define as dawn is different for everyone. For some, that dawn is an event. For some, it is a person. And some of them. Some of them are still fighting to see the dawn.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	The Darkest Hour of The Night Just Came Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for writing sprint. 
> 
> I was having a writer's block.
> 
> This is short and much shorter as compared to my other stories.

**The darkest hour of the night just came before the dawn.**

The share of good and bad, darkness and light, black, white and gray, they all have them. They have flown to the highest peak when they got up after falling into the lowest hole.

It is not about falling. It is about getting up after falling.

It is not about the end. It is about the new beginning after what seemed the end.  
It is not only about surviving the night but also about fighting to see the dawn.

_A couple falls to the ground because of bullets._   
_And a hero rises. A hellhole city gets its saviour._   
_A couple dies leaving a boy._   
_And years later, the same boy saves thousands of people day and night._

_A family falls because of the lack of a net_   
_Leaving behind a boy._   
_The boy grows up to become a safety net._   
_As a tragedy shuts the lamp, the boy becomes a light for others._

_A woman is shot._   
_She becomes the best hacker on the Earth._

_A boy loses everything._   
_He gets a father. He finds a purpose._   
_And he flies._   
_Because being Robin?_   
_Being Robin gives him magic._

_The magic fades out._   
_He falls._   
_And he falls hard._   
_He falls deep into the darkest pit._

_The father gets hurt and starts hurting._   
_So a boy steps up._   
_And helps._

_The fallen boy claws his way out of the darkest and deepest pit._   
_But his light is gone._   
_And he is into the night._   
_Confused._

What they define as dawn is different for everyone. For some, that dawn is an event. For some, it is a person. And some of them. Some of them are still fighting to see the dawn. Because after every darkest night comes the brightest day. And the darkest hour of the night comes just before the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> I read all the comments and try to reply to all of them.
> 
> I am geminibabyhere on Tumblr if you want to say hi, follow me, talk about comics and comic book characters and/or ask any questions 💙


End file.
